


Doubt truth to be a liar

by LadyRhiyana



Series: Season 8 reaction ficlets [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers for episode 8.04, what happens afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: While it lasts, it’s good. It’s very, very good.And then it all falls apart.[A short exploration of an established relationship. And what Brienne does afterwards.]





	Doubt truth to be a liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my idea of their relationship, what Jaime meant when he left, and what Brienne might have done after standing sobbing in the courtyard.
> 
> The title is from Hamlet. It seemed fitting.
> 
> [08.05.19 - I have made a few changes to make this read more smoothly]

While it lasts, it’s good. It’s very, very good. 

She spends her days readying the armies of the North and her nights with Jaime. After the first few times she grows more comfortable in her own skin, more confident in her welcome when she reaches out to him. She believes, now, that when she offers herself to him he won’t reject her – when he offers himself to her in turn, she no longer doubts him. 

She grows accustomed to his touch and his lovemaking, to the warmth and weight of him beside her in her bed. His beard is soft and scratchy, and he likes to murmur nonsense words into her skin; his tongue is wicked and clever and she likes that thing he does with it, down _there_. 

He likes to bite, little nips and kisses. 

He likes it when she straddles him and holds him down. 

[She likes that too.] 

For the first time since her third and last betrothal, since she left Tarth determined to win a place in Renly Baratheon’s Kingsguard – gods, how long ago that seems – she allows herself to think that she can be a woman as well as a knight. 

And then it all falls apart. 

** 

It hurts when he rides away. 

More than any physical hurt she’s ever suffered. More than she could ever have imagined. She’d opened herself up to him, body and heart and soul, and he’d – 

He hadn’t mocked or belittled her. He hadn’t rejected her. He’d gone back to confront his sister, his old lover, the mother of his child, because he could never have sat idle in Winterfell while others fought and died; some part of Brienne had always known that Jaime would never be free of Cersei while she still lived. 

Just as Jaime had brought her joy, now he brings her sorrow. 

**

She stands out in the snow for long minutes, sobbing. 

And then she pulls herself together, goes inside to get her armour and her sword – _it’s yours_ , he’d promised, _it will always be yours_ – and prepares to follow him. 

She’s not leaving him to Cersei. Whatever tragic end he's running towards, she’s determined to be right there beside him.


End file.
